This application relates to display devices and systems including television sets, and systems, apparatus and methods for delivering information and providing services through display devices and systems.
Display devices and systems include at least one display screen to display still and moving images and can be configured in a wide range of configurations based on different display technologies. Some examples of display devices and systems include, among others, television (TV) sets, desktop and mobile computers, mobile digital devices such as some mobile phones and personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, and indoor and outdoor large displays such as large format displays and digital billboards installed at New York City's Times Square and other locations.
Display devices and systems can be configured to receive information to be displayed through one or more sources. TV sets, for example, can receive TV programming through one or more designated TV signal channels, e.g., (1) a TV broadcast radio signal over the air from a TV station, (2) a TV cable from a TV cable service network, (3) a satellite TV broadcast signal from a TV broadcast satellite, and (4) TV broadcast data from a computer networks such as the Internet. A TV programming provider, such as a cable TV service provider or a satellite TV service provider, can provide many different channels of TV programming to a subscriber's TV set.